


The Fang Of Beacon Hills Lemon Scenes

by CarleighAlpha



Series: Lemon Scenes for Stories [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Pregnancy sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha





	The Fang Of Beacon Hills Lemon Scenes

Stiles' lips pressed against mine hard as I was expelling my pheromones to him, my hands gripping his shirt as I grinded my body upon his, Stiles

moaned as I took his shirt off with haste but determination. "Stiles please it hurts so much please" I begged as he took my tank top off of my

body to reveal my 38 D chest, his hands fiddling with my nipples as he licked them with such clever movements that made my core quiver in

anticipation of being filled, Stiles' back was against the wall as I carefully removed my shorts as Stiles carefully pulled his jeans and boxers down

enough to show his enlarged erection, "Luna" Stiles started but I soon enveloped him with my walls, his hands finding my hips as I shuttered due

to his cock breaking my barrier, I didn't need to scream. "Move Stiles" I groaned as he nodded, I felt him draw back then thrust forward, I moaned

as he kept a nice slow pace, my chest rubbed against him, my walls began to tighten around him hard, "STILES" I screamed as his lips found mine

, I could feel his hips going a bit harder but he soon stilled as he came deep inside me, my wall were tight around him. I let out deep breaths as

Stiles then kissed me.


End file.
